Luck in the Stars
by ForeverOutlawQueen1
Summary: As Regina returns to her kingdom, she is welcomed to an arranged marriage to a handsome king that will save her and her kingdom. Will she open her heart to Robin despite their future situations? Or will she give up like she does in her recurring dream? (Magical AU)


Hello everyone! So I'm super excited to be starting my first OQ fanfic! I have read many amazing ones and that has inspired me to start one of my own. Depending on the response I may get for this one, there may be more on the way. Hope you guys enjoy!

***OQ***

 _She is in the forest the pine scent surrounds her, however this isn't the typical scent from the trees. No, this is the scent of the man that has her enclosed in his arms. Her true love, her soulmate. Suddenly a strong wind comes between them separating them as SHE come forth and repeats those horrid words…_

" _He is mine" she says, "He was only with you because it was the last thing that reminded him of me. He will never love you! He only loves me"!_

 _As she tries harder to hold on to him he lets her go and says to that strange woman, "You have returned and now I must return to you not by choice but because I am a man of honor. I will go with you loving another, I am no longer yours and will forever be hers"._

She sat up panting as she remembers those deep blue eyes from the same recurring dream she's had for months. Snow walks into her chambers worried like she has for the past several months since Regina had started having those dreams.

"Regina!" she said with concern in her eyes," Are you alright? Did you have the same dream again?"

"Yes, I just don't know what it means. I don't know who that woman is. I can't even see his face, only his eyes."

"Well there's breakfast ready for us outside, and you received this letter from your father." Snow said as he handed her the letter.

Regina read the letter and her face paled from the contents of it.

"What does it say Regina?"

"It says that I must return to the palace. My cousin Marian has passed away and I must take my place as future queen." She said with worry in her eyes.

"Wait, you're not really going back are you? You do remember the reason he sent you here in the first place, right?"

"Snow that was years ago, I'm the only one left. I must go back and take care of my people, this time as queen."

"Regina, you know that I have helped you so that you could return without anyone knowing who you were, but honestly do you think this is a good idea?"

"Snow the people know me as one of their own, I trust that when they find out I am queen they will support me and the council will have no choice but to accept that."

"If you really believe that that is the best decision, then I support you no matter what."

"Thank you, Snow." Regina said as she hugged her green-eyed friend.

***OQ***

As days went by Regina gathered her things and decided that it would be best to leave as soon as possible. She looked at her almost empty room and remembered the many years that she spent with her best friend since she was sent to Snow's father's palace to save her from her mother, Cora. Now with Cora banished from her kingdom and her cousin dead, she knew that she would be welcomed into that kingdom whether the council accepted her or not.

"Regina, your father is here for you."

"Thank you for everything Snow. I will never forget everything you've done for me."

"Regina, you're my sister, I would do anything for you."

With one final hug they said goodbye, and Regina was off. She was happy to see her father after so many years, she wished it would've been under better circumstances, but at least she was finally able to go home.

"I missed very much Regina."

"I missed you too Daddy, but I am sad to say that it's not for very good reasons."

"Regina, I sent you away to protect you, I hope you can understand that."

"I know Daddy but, it doesn't change that fact that the only reason I'm going home is because they have no one else to save the kingdom."

"Speaking of saving the kingdom, before your cousin died of illness, she was to be married to a young king of a neighboring kingdom. One of the reasons of why the council has allowed you to take your place as queen is because of him. He has agreed to marry you to keep the peace treaty between our two kingdoms."

"What?! I can't marry him, I don't even know him."

"You will in time. The king and the council already discussed this, you re to be married in two weeks."

Regina's anger turned into fear, fear of what her future would become. How could can she just agree to marry a complete stranger, king or not. There didn't seem to be enough room in that small carriage. It was as if the walls were closing in on her. She placed her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths thinking of what to say. She felt a hand on her back, as her father spoke,

"Regina I tried to convince the council to allow you to return freely, they weren't going to allow it, until the king decided to help me by getting the council to agree to allow you to return if you married him upon your return. I had no choice but to accept."

"I can't believe that I thought that I would be accepted back."

"You will be Regina, don't let this hold you back."

***OQ***

The rest of the journey was in silence. As they approached the castle Regina felt hot tears streak down her cheeks. She was to be married to a stranger, given away to some man as if she were an animal or some sort of property. Nevertheless she knew that it would be the only way to live in peace for the time she would be as queen.

She entered the palace to see a tall blond man, graying hair at his temples. He didn't smile but she could see kindness in his deep blue eyes, which put her at ease.

Her father smiled at the man,

"Regina this is Lord Anton, he is the king's uncle."

Regina sunk into a curtsy. She was worried as she realized that she would meet her future husband.

"Your father and I have discussed this as a way to keep the peace treaty between our two kingdoms and to allow your return here."

"Yes, I understand and I accept his majesty's proposal."

With a final bow, Lord Anton took his leave.

"Regina let me escort you to your rooms."

"No, daddy, it's been many years since I have ridden through the fields. I will go change and head to the stables if that is alright."

"Of course dear, I will tell the stable boy to get your horse ready for you."

***OQ***

Time flew by as she was riding in the fields that she often snuck into when she was under King Leopold's care. She was reconnecting with her friends trying to explain why she did what she did and who she really was. They all swore to her that they would support her fully and that the rest of the kingdom would as well.

After many hours of singing and dancing in the corn fields she returned to the stables.

"I didn't expect to see you here your Highness."

Regina turned around to see a familiar face.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Daniel, I thought I'd never see you again" she said as she ran toward her childhood friend.

"Neither did I, unfortunately it is under the best circumstances."

"I know, we heard about the condition of your return. Is it true, are you to marry the knig in the place of your cousin?"

"Yes, when got back I met Lord Anton and accepted the kings proposal. We are to be married in two weeks."

"I'm truly sorry, Regina" he said embracing her in warm hug.

"Well, I should be going. My father will be looking for me if I don't return now. It was nice to see you again Daniel."

"You too Regina."

***OQ***

She returned to the palace and as she approached her father's, she recalled a strangely familiar pine scent. She entered to find her father with a tall blond man speaking with her father.

"Ah Regina, just in time. I would like you to meet the king."

She approached them both as the king turned to meet his future wife. Her eyes widened as she saw him, though not him but his intense blue eyes the very same eyes that she has seen in her dreams for months.

"This is King Robert of Sherwood"

He approached Regina, took her hand and kissed it as he said,

"It is an honor to meet you Princess Regina, please call me Robin."


End file.
